


The Journey: An Unexpected Hobbit

by Ladybirdfish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: All-Knowing Balin, Awesome Bombur, Awkward Thranduil (Tolkien), BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Balin Is So Done, Beorn's House, Bifur Is a Sweetheart, Bofur's Hat - Freeform, Fíli and Kíli are Idiots, Gandalf Does Not Know All, Gandalf Meddles, M/M, Mother Hen Dori, Nori is a Little Shit, Ori Is A Sweetheart, Out of Character Elrond, Out of Character Legolas Greenleaf, Protective Bard the Bowman, Protective Dwalin, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybirdfish/pseuds/Ladybirdfish
Summary: Nothing goes the way Gandalf planned. All hobbits aren't the same. The dwarves get a surprise.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Bofur/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things are different in this from the get go. I try my best to explain everything without it seeming like the explanation is out of place in the story. If there is something in there that should be explained but isn't, I'm sorry please point it out to me and I will try my best to explain it. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy. Also if there are any artists out there that would like to draw Bilbo from this story please do, I can put it up on here if it shows this Bilbo. I will put your name and link to any site your art is on.

This story could begin like all good stories do, in a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort, but that would be a lie as this hole was empty at the moment. Outside the smial where Thorin and his company minus Gandalf.

" KNOCK again" kill grumbled looking at his uncle who was at the large round green door.

" did ye ever think that maybe this was why we were told ta come in three weeks, he's not in " Dwalin barked

"I don't trust Gandalf, I want to meet this burglar of his without him" Thorin finally answered. Something just didn't seem right with how quick Gandalf had gotten a stand in that was as good as he says.

"You don't trust anyone" Balin spoke disapprovingly

"Well I for one agree with not trusting people with not cause for trust" a voice floated down from above, startling the dwarrows into action. All ready for action, weapons pointed directly at the roof of the smial.

They were surprised to see a Hobbit looking down at them. He did not appear to be bothered by all the weapons directed at him. Although he was clearly a Hobbit he did not look like the hobbits they had seen. His curly honey coloured hair was just below his shoulders in length, and had braids and beads entwined throughout with half of it tied up in a knot, obviously to keep it out of his face.

While he was similar height to the hobbits they had seen he was thinner, but by no means was it due to not eating. He was lithe, you could see he was strong but it showed more like the elves then the dwarves.

He dressed differently to the hobbits they had seen as well. While the hobbits around the shire wore clothes that would not stand much wear and tear, here he stood in deep dull green trousers with brown leather shin guards, a cream top and leather wrist guards. Over his shoulder a Brown rain cloak and at his feet a large canvas rucksack. It was then they noticed that on the ground there was also a sword. It was engraved with vines and small flowers. It was beautifully made and well looked after.

As they looked him up and down he did the same for them. Going over them all one at a time with his sharp green eyes. Calculating in his head who were the ones that were the most dangerous and that he needed to be careful about. All the while trying to figure out why they were there.

" As fun as this is, I need to get in my front door. So kindly move"

"I need to speak to you " Thorin insisted, frowning up at him but finally lowering his sword. All the others following suit. The Hobbit tilted his head to the left and smiled.

'beautiful' Thorin thought. Then blinked in surprise at himself for thinking such a thing.

"Well I need to have a wash and eat, so you shall have to wait. But I'll be kind you all look hungry and I know my larder is full of food, I sent word a few days back that I will be home and to have it packed so come I'll let you explain what exactly you want with me over lunch." He hopped down directly in front of Thorin. Holding his bag and sword.

"Bilbo Baggins at your service"

"Thorin Oakinsheild, at yours and your families." Looking surprised nodded back.

Bilbo opened the doors and walked in. Turning to the group

"Well come on" waving them in the began to walk in one by one introducing themselves until they were all inside. Bilbo shut the door and ushered them into the dining room. There was a large table big enough for a larger group then there's even. They all say except for Bilbo.

"I am going to wash and change and then make food there is ale in the barrels in the corner there and mugs on the shelf on the left wall, help yourselves." And with that he left.

The dwarves did exactly what he said and soon enough the barrels were empty and the dwarrows were entertaining themselves. Apart from Thorin and Balin who were sat at one end of the table quietly talking between themselves about the host, the journey, and what would be at the end.

Two hours had passed by in what felt like no time to the dwarves. Bilbo walked in carrying a large plate holding a mountain of meat : chicken, ham, beef and lamb. The group stopped talking the moment they saw the food. He placed it on the table

" That's not it, so wait." Bilbo walked back out. They all started after him. He looked different again. This time wearing only a blue short sleeved linen top and brown trousers and with his hair completely tied up they all noticed.

" He has tattoos" Kili almost shouted

"And piercings" Fili added

Ori pulled out his large journal and began drawing.

"I wonder if it's a cultural thing" he pondered

'it makes him more beautiful' Thorin thought.

Bilbo walked back with more food. This time two large bowls. One filled with bread rolls, the other with mashed potatoes. When he placed them in the table he noticed none of them even looking at the food they were all involved in a discussion with each other. Not bothering to even wait and see what it was about he went back to get the rest of the food. He carried on bringing the food in until the table was laden with steaming hot fresh food. Vegetables, meat, bread, gravy, stuffing and in the kitchen still to be brought out were desserts. He could finally sit down though and eat the main meal.

"Alright as important as your discussion is I'm sure, food is ready so have at it." Bilbo made sure his plate was already full before he interrupted them so he would actually get to eat.

They all divide in immediately and by the time they had finished there was little more than scraps left.

" Right left me clear this, then dessert and then you can tell what it is you want" Bilbo grabbed a large stack of plates and left to the kitchen.

Dessert went down just as well as the main course and everyone was pleasantly full. Bilbo looked directly at Thorin.

"Explain" he leaned back in his chair.

"There is no point even explaining the whole situation until we know one thing. Are you a burglar?"

"Who told you I was?" Bilbo asked one eyebrow raised

"Gandalf the grey. I knew he was not to be trusted" he slammed his fist on the table.

"I swear next time I see that good for nothing, meddling, trouble-causing wizard I'm going to, actually it's better if not said. I never said I wasn't a burglar. It's more I do many things depending on what needs to be done."

"So you can steal something we tell you to then?"

"I can, whether I think it's an item that you should have, that belongs to you and will actually steal it is another thing all together."

"It is an item that has belonged to my family since grandfather. He was the king of Erebor. It was discovered in the mines and decided that this item, a stone, who ever has it is the rightful king of Erebor so without it I cannot help my people. It is in the great vaults in Erebor but it is guarded by Smaug the fire dragon that caused the complete destruction of Dale and the fall of Erebor and the flee of its people"

" so you want me to steal from a Dragon"

"It rightfully belong to me"

"I don't doubt that but it is a dangerous job. One of the most dangerous jobs I will undertake. What do you offer me in return for risking my life?"

"One fourteenth of all that is in the vaults in Erebor. That will be your take if completed" Thorin waved Balin over. " this is the contract everything is in there"

Bilbo nodded at Balin as he took the paper and read it over. He pulled out a quill and ink from one of the many cupboards and signed it.

"There are many things in this contract that, if I were any other hobbit I would request a change to, but as I am liking the sound of this adventure, here." Bilbo handed back the contract to Balin. " When are we leaving? I have things that need to be done and people to see before I can leave"

"We will be leaving in three weeks, there is still one left to join us"


	2. Chapter 2

Once the main issue had been sorted and the contract signed, the dwarrows returned to their loud and boisterous ways. All except for Thorin and Balin, Bilbo quietly asked them to follow him into another room.

The room was some kind of study. Three walls were shelves floor to ceiling and packed with books. The wall on the right of the door had a wooden desk, with parchments and ink pots strewn across. The room looked like it was used often, adding another piece to the puzzle that was Bilbo Baggins.

"What is the meaning of this? What could possibly have to…." Thorin's rant was stopped when Balin nudged him in his side. Thorin spun around to look at Bilbo and was startled to see the scathing look being sent his way.

"As a dwarf, and a dwarrow king no less. You out of everyone should understand the desire to keep the secrets of your people wherever possible. That is the meaning of this."

"What is it that you need us for? It is obviously important as you are telling us something normally kept secret" Balin spoke kindly all the while glaring at Thorin.

"A letter, written and signed by you both, signed obviously as king and his adviser. And I will need you both to accompany me to the Thain so they can be delivered and it can all be seen as fully legal." Bilbo explained, sitting down and waving at two seats, telling them to sit.

"Is this something that all from the Shire must do if they leave for a certain time" Balin questioned, wanting to know more before agreeing to anything.

"No, it isn't. Not many from the Shire ever leave and if they do it's never far or for long. There is one family that has the adventuring trait in them but even when each individual goes it's never a permanent thing. After a few years, if even that long they are back for good."

"Why is this something that only you have to do then? Is it because of what you do ?"

"They don't know what I do or where I go when I leave the Shire. No it isn't what I do it is who I am." When Thorin heard this he became much more interested. "The family I mentioned who are slightly more adventurous then most hobbits would be are the Tooks. The Thain is also a Took, my mother was Belladonna Took. The Thain, Gerontius Took was her father. Things are good with myself and my mother's family, my father's caused such an uproar on the other hand though that it was down to my grandfather to forgo the family connections and act like the leader he is and so it was ordered that I must be willing to take whatever punishment given to me for any crime if found guilty, by those who wrote the letters to the Thain, in this case you, so not to bring hardship down on the Shire. Also all my property, money and belongings go to my father's family after a year and six months if there has been no word from me, even though they rightfully belong to my mother's family should something happen to me. Even after that time if I come back and I had good reason for not being able to send word I am unable to claim back anything." Both Thorin and Balin were shocked that Bilbo put up with something like that. Neither could believe in family treating family in such a way. A prince on top of that.

" The letters will be written, can this meeting happen tomorrow ?" Balin asked pulling out parchment.

" We will go to the Great Smials tomorrow mid-morning, I presume you will have your papers ready for then?"

" Do you need to ask"

" No I don't your right" Bilbo stood " I must go get some things sorted for tomorrow, you may use this room if it makes things easier." and he left.

"Well I have to say I wasn't expecting that now, will we have to watch how everyone is around him? The princes especially. We don't want any problems."

" I don't think so. He didn't seem to want to actually tell us he was a prince. He only told us because he needs the letters and the meeting. He doesn't want anyone else to know." with that Thorin stood and walked to the door " I shall leave you to the letter, call me when they are done and I will sign them" and he walked out gently closing the door behind him.

He looked around and tried to remember which way he came from originally. He couldn't remember. He wasn't going to ask Balin either though.

'alright ….okay…..it's only a house I will get to the others eventually.' picking right he turned and walked. Slowly he passed doors and lit candles, no dwarf to be seen. Just as he was about to turn around and go the other way he heard a noise. It sounded like things being thrown. Deciding to investigate just in case it was Bifur causing a ruckus in their burglars house, he carried on down the hallway. Finally coming to a stop outside a door, slightly open. He could hear pacing and muttering floating out from the room.

Straightening himself up he pushed open the door ready to grab Bifur and bring him back to his relatives.

He stopped short at what he saw, it wasn't Bifur, stood in the center of the room staring straight back just as surprised was Bilbo.

"Is there a reason you are in my room?"

Thorin looked around and realized that he had walked into Bilbo's room. The floor was littered with clothes and things for long travel such as sleeping gear, ropes as well as his leather guards he had been wearing earlier. He looked back at Bilbo ready to apologize and leave when he noticed, in Bilbo's hand was a velvet waistcoat. He was holding it as if it would bite him.

"What are you doing?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

"I have to look like a respectable Gentle-hobbit tomorrow. That means I have to find everything that goes with this" Shaking the waistcoat, and then throwing it onto the large bed against the back wall.

"Well I will leave you too it then" He turned and left the room, smiling when he heard banging noise again. He knew what it was like to be forced to wear clothes that were for nothing but showing middle-earth your wealth. Mahal save you if something happened because those garments would be no help.

He made his way back to the rest of the dwarrows. Kili noticed him as he walked through the arch and into the room.

"Hey uncle, where have you been?" With that question everyone looked at him and quieted down, waiting for his answer.

"Balin and I have just been discussing some final things, it is none of your concern"

Kili looked slightly downhearted at his answer, but he could not tell what he had been really doing. " We need to be up early tomorrow to discuss with the locals about ponies, we will need them bought now just in case they take issue with us. We will be here for three weeks and you know how hobbits don't like new things or change." Thorin walked over to the barrels and began pouring himself a drink of ale 'it's better to get everything we can from the people of the Shire before Bilbo's relatives find out he will be coming with us, especially if they are as bad as he implied.'

The evening gradually went on and Balin appeared, Thorin signed the parchments and that part of their job was done. The time continued to pass and eventually Bilbo reappeared.

"I have a few rooms for you all but you will have to share i'm afraid. My smial is big but not that big. There are 7 rooms. Each room has two beds, decide between yourselves and I will show you to you rooms."

"Kili is sharing with me" Fili shouted, Kili nodded his head.

"Ori and I will share" Dori told the group. Not that they hadn't already figured that out themselves.

"Bombur and Bifur you two share I will share with Nori" Bofur surprised everyone but Nori with his decision. Bofur and Nori had been getting on well since they met, and they were both from families with three, it made sense.

"Well I guess that just leaves us then. Dwalin and I for a room. Oin and Gloin another and the final for Thorin. That is everything sorted." Balin looked at everyone to make sure they all agreed with the arrangements, when he saw it was all okay he turned to Bilbo.

" Is everything set then?"

"We have it all sorted, if we could be shown to the rooms. Thank you."

"Of course this way" and Bilbo set off down the hall he came from, the dwarves followed after grabbing their bags. He stopped outside the first door.

"This is the first room, they are all the same. That door across from this is the wash-room for this room and the next two so remember it."

"We will take this, if it is okay with everyone else?" Nori piped up from the back of the group. Pushing through them all and entering the room. Bofur followed behind him not before thanking Bilbo though.

The company walked on and the next room was taken by Oin and Gloin and the room after that was taken by Bombur and Bifur.

The remaining dwarves followed Bilbo as he turned a corner and onto another hallway, making them wonder just how big this place actually was. Bilbo stopped again at a door

"Here we are, the wash-room is the room next door and it is for this room and the next two rooms."

"Ori and I will take this one, Thank you" Dori practically pushed Ori into the room telling him that he needed to sleep.

Bilbo brought the last few to their rooms across the hall, Balin and Dwalin took the first and then Fili and Kili until all that was left was Thorin.

"Right well just you then follow me, you have walked past it already today"

They walked around a corner until they came back out to where they had started and carried on walking past the dining room and down another hall.

"Due to the large amount of you and the short notice I couldn't put all seven rooms together I'm afraid."

Walking round a corner they came to a part of the hall that Thorin recognized.

"This is where your room is"

Bilbo smiled "You remembered, yes this is the family section of the smial. Everyone else is in the guest part."

"Why do you have a home so big when you live alone?"

"My mother was the daughter of what is equivalent to the king in other cultures but lived far away from the family home. My father was the head of the Baggins family, a very important aristocratic family in Hobbiton. Due to both their importance they would get many visitors from around the Shire and sometimes further. Having somewhere that the guests could stay that was meeting all the hobbit standards was important. So this was built. When they passed, it became mine."

Thorin was surprised just how powerful Bilbo could be in the Shire if he chose to be. Why didn't he choose to use any of that power. He was a prince. He had the same amount of power that Kili would have, because he has power from his father as well.

"This is your room. The wash-room is that room there" Bilbo pointed towards a door in between the room they were standing outside and the one that Thorin recognized to be Bilbo's own room.

"The wash-room will be shared with me I hope that is okay, On the up side though there is a large bath and running water."

"That is fine. Your help is very much appreciated. You have done much on short the morning I must be up early to purchase ponies,so I must sleep. Good night."Thorin turned and entered his room.

"Good night" he heard just as he closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone.  
> Please go see me on tumblr. I have a few pictures of different characters I have drawn posted included Thorin and my version of Bilbo from this fanfic (it's not great). My username is awkwardly-sitting-in-the-corner, so go have a look.

The sun shone through a gap in the curtain that Thorin had left by accident, he slowly woke up. The sound of birds chirping outside helped him wake up completely. It was a nice way to wake up, the sun, the birds, no stress or…..  
“ Shit, I need to buy the ponies” Thorin jumped up, quickly putting on his clothes and running out of the room.

“Woah, watch where you're going” Bilbo stepped back out of Thorin's ways.  
“My apologies, I need to get the ponies this morning” He slowed down to a walk, Bilbo stepping up next to him.  
“Yes, do you know where you are going to buy the ponies ?”  
“On our way here we walked past a horse-dealer he gave us the name of a hobbit that sells ponies”  
“If you tell me the name I can tell you where you would find them”  
“Gorbadoc Brandybuck”  
“Hah, yeah I know the place. Come have breakfast, I’ll tell you how to get there while we eat”

Breakfast was an unusually loud affair for Bilbo, but that's not to say he did not enjoy it.  
The dwarrow even early in the morning made a simple breakfast into a celebration. They laughed, cheered and told tales of battles and adventures. Bilbo sat back in his seat, listening, glad that life was brought back into the smial. That it would be for the next few weeks. He would get to see it like it once when his parents were still alive one last time before he left. He wasn't expecting to return alive from this grand adventure. Not if the last person they were waiting for was who he thought.  
When breakfast was over Thorin left with Dwalin, Balin and Fili. Promising to return with ponies in a couple of hours.  
Bilbo decided to take this time to begin to get to know the dwarrows, he would be travelling with them after all.  
‘The younger one would be the easy place to begin’ he thought to himself looking at Ori and Kili. ‘maybe Kili first while he's on his own, Nori and Dori don’t look like like they are leaving Ori any time soon’  
He stood up from his seat at the table and made his way over to the corner of the room where Kili was sat on the floor, checking his arrows and sharpening any that needed to be.  
“Hello Kili, did you sleep well last night?”  
Kili jumped, fumbling with his arrows trying his best not to drop them. He had not heard Bilbo walking over to him.  
“Mr.boggins I didn’t see you there sorry”  
Bilbo waved him off, sitting down on the floor in front of him.  
“It Baggins but call me Bilbo and its fine” he smiled at him  
“Oh right Bilbo, yes I had a great sleep thank you.”  
“That's good, so a bow and arrow is your main weapon of choice ?”  
“Yes, I know its more the elves then the dwarrow that go for archery, I don’t know any dwarrow that archery is their first choice, but I’m not as strong as some dwarrow but I have great eyesight and great accuracy so I went against what was expected and played to my strengths. Not everyone is happy, but it means that I can help to the best of my ability so I don’t care.”  
‘He must think I agree with who ever it is that think he shouldn’t do archery’  
“I think it’s great that you are an archer, I was just wondering if we had someone in our group who could do long range attacks, I was hoping that everyone wasn’t only trained in close range fighting so when I saw you with a bow I thought I would ask. It will be so useful on our journey to know that there is an archer watching our backs at all times.”  
Kili grinned, glad that Bilbo had no qualms about him and archery, and he thought of the archer as the protector as well wait until Fi hears this.  
“What is your weapon of choice? I remember you had a small sword was that it ? where did that come from? It was really nice” Kili began firing questions, almost vibrating where he was sitting.  
“Yes, the sword is my first choice, I got it on a past job of mine, it was made by elves.”  
“Could you use a different weapon before you got your sword?”  
“I used throwing knives before, I was trained by a man when I received the sword. It was hard going from throwing knives to the sword but it was definitely worth it.”  
“Did your job go okay ?”  
“Oh yeah that job was just an information thing,it was easy”  
“Do you do lots of jobs like that ?”  
“I do all kinds of jobs, information would be my biggest though whether by spy or upfront. Every job I have done has been dangerous, some more than others.”  
“That's so cool, you've probably seen so much of middle earth haven't you “  
“I have seen a lot but there is still so much more to see, you could travel your whole life and still not see it all”  
“How old are you?”  
“I’m 94,you are younger are you not ?”  
“Do hobbits have the same life span as dwarves ? i’m 77”  
“Yes we do, we just hit maturity earlier than you do. We become mature at 33”  
“That's so young though” Kili couldn’t believe it.  
“Not for hobbits, it's not.”  
“You are much younger then you seem”  
“Your younger than me so lets not okay”  
“Ok sorry” Kili laughed, clearly not caring.  
“What are you lads talking about?”  
Both Bilbo and Kili looked up to see Bofur grinning down at them  
"Bilbo was saying how great it is to have someone with a bow to protect everyone's backs " Kili almost shouted, grinning, puffing out his chest.  
"Was he now, well it is a good thing alright. We need someone who will be able to see farther than most of us are able and can do long range attacks while we focus on the close ones" Bofur puffed on his pipe as he thought out loud.  
It was then that Thorin and the small group returned. Kili hopped up the moment he saw them.  
"Fi guess what" he called as he ran over.  
"You know that was good what you did there" Bofur said to Bilbo, looking over at Kili and Fili. The two looking so much like children with how happy they were over something so small.  
"I only spoke truthfully" Bilbo shrugged. He held out his hand and Bofur grabbed it and pulled him up.  
“Still, not many would.”  
“You seem like a person that would.” Bilbo smiled knowingly  
“You got me there” Bofur laughed  
“I have to go and get ready for a meeting I have, sorry” Bilbo looked at the clock and couldn't believe he had left it so late.  
He walked out of the sitting room into the hall. Thorin saw him and walked over to him

“ Now I know that you are not looking forward to this meeting but leaving it this late to get changed is a little childish don’t you think ?” Thorin smirked, walking with Bilbo as he made is way to his room  
“I didn’t do this on purpose Thorin, I was talking with your nephew and lost track of the time.”  
“Oh? what was so interesting that made you lose track of time?” Thorin asked suddenly a lot more interested  
“We were talking about archery, nothing to be concerned about don’t worry” Bilbo smirked  
“I wasn’t concerned.” Thorin mumbled looking away  
“Uh huh, Well anyway unless you would like to watch while I change?”  
“Ah no sorry, I’ll leave you to get ready” Thorin quickly walked off, cheeks red.  
Bilbo opened the door to his room laughing at Thorin's quick departure  
‘He gets flustered easily, that might be fun to play with on our journey’

“Thorin, Balin are you ready?” Bilbo loudly called out as he walked down the hall and into the dining room.  
Everyone was sitting at the table, talking in smaller groups. They looked over as he walked in and stopped talking.  
“We’re ready to go” Thorin said, standing up. He walked over to Bilbo looking at him carefully.  
‘He looks different, still good though’  
Bilbo was wearing brown trousers that went to just below his knees, a cream long sleeved shirt and a dark cream/yellow waistcoat with gold embroidery. The front of his hair was neatly pulled back and fastened with an ornate gold clip. If you looked closely though you could see where his earrings usually were, you could see the size difference between him and the hobbits they had seen wandering around. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing.  
As they walked out, Balin coming up behind them, they could hear the others talking loudly. Some questioned why he was dressed like that, others laughed at how he looked like the gentle folk who wouldn't last a day on their adventure.

They slowly made their way to The Great Smial, Bilbo leading them. They passed by many hobbits, they all looked the other way when they saw them, gossiping the moment they passed.  
“Hobbits don't like new things” Bilbo explained  
“And we are new” Balin looked at Bilbo for confirmation  
“We don’t get anyone coming here really. This sort of thing rarely happens, not enough for them to get used to outsiders regularly entering the shire anyway. So seeing someone that is different, not a hobbit. They don’t like it”  
“When was the last time this happened?”  
“Around 10 years ago I think.”  
“What do you usually do?” Thorin asked  
“I have the innkeepers in the towns around the shire informed that if anyone comes looking for me to send a letter.”  
“So they never enter the Shire?”  
“Yeah they don't set foot in it and I don’t need to go through all of this ”  
“ I see”  
They walked for an hour and a half in total before they finally arrived at The Great Smial.  
Bilbo walked up to the large red door and knocked.Thorin and Balin stood just behind him as they waited.  
The large door swung open revealing an older male hobbit. He had silver curly hair and tanned skin. He was wearing dark green trousers, a cream shirt with a deep red waistcoat which was embroidered with colourful flowers and had gold engraved buttons.  
Looking closely Thorin and Balin could see some similarities between this hobbit and Bilbo, they must be related.  
“I am Gerontius Took, the Thain. Come in we have a lot to discuss.” He turned around and walked back into the smial, the three following behind.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked down winding hallways as they went deeper into the large building. They finally came to a large wooden door, the Thain pushed it open and waved them all inside the room.  
The room was large and full of natural sunlight, which momentarily blinded them after coming from a candle lit hallway. 

Thorin and Balin slowly walked across the cream marble floor as they looked around at all the engraved stone pillars, arches over windows but what amazed them was the decorative carved stone friezes showing some kind of battle on one side of the room and what looked to be a journey of some kind on the opposite side. There were vines wrapped around the pillars but not covering any of the carvings, in front of all the friezes there was a small garden, full of colourful flowers. The room looked like a mix of both hobbit and dwarrow culture. 

At the end of the room there were a couple of steps that led up to a large wooden chair with a deep blue velvet cushion. The Thain walked up and sat down, waiting for the three to stop looking around and come stand in front of him.

“I don’t have all day” He finally said, when they didn’t look to be getting ready to start the meeting anytime soon.

“Sorry Thain Took, I am Balin son of Fundin. Advisor to King Thorin Oakenshield.” Balin bowed to the Thain.

“Hello Balin, as you know I am Thain Gerontius Took” He nodded his head at Balin and turned to Thorin. “ And who are you ?”

“I am King Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain II” Thorin introduced himself, bowing his head.

“What does a King want my grandson for ? You do know what it means, hiring him?”

“Do you need to know what Bilbo is being hired for? Dwarrows prefer to keep things secret. Bilbo has already explained everything that must be followed, there are two letters written and signed all legal, Balin has them there. Nothing should be out of order.”

Balin handed both letters to the Thain, who took them and read over them.,

“They are all in order, yes.” he nodded “ and no you do not have to tell me what you have hired Bilbo for, but I would like to know at least as his grandfather how safe will he be?”

“I cannot guarantee his safety, I will however do my best to make sure he makes it through this, just like I will for everyone in my company.”

“Well that's all I can ask for I suppose. I wish to speak to Bilbo privately, but we will go to the dining room first. You may have some ale while Bilbo and I talk.” 

Thorin and Balin watched as the Thain stopped acting like a leader and showed who he truly was in relation to Bilbo, a caring grandfather who was concerned for his grandson's well being.

It was nice to see that Bilbo had some family that cared for him, especially after hearing about his father's side.

As they walked to the dining room Bilbo and his grandfather spoke to each other about how things were going in the Shire.

Thorin and Balin walked behind them. Just watching the two talk.

‘I wonder why Bilbo chose a life of travelling, of dangerous jobs. He could be living like how the grandson of the Thain should be, what happened.’ Thorin was confused.

They came to a stop at a large opening, inside was a basic room, with a large table and long benches.

“ Just grab the tankards there for yourselves and fill them from the barrels on the corner. Bilbo and I will be out when we are finished.” the Thain turned and walked down the hall to the room next door, he stopped at the oak door and gave Bilbo a look that was very clearly telling him to come along.

Bilbo shrugged to Thorin and Balin before turning and jogging towards his grandfather. They both walked into the room shutting the door behind them.

Thorin and Balin walked further into the dining room. Balin grabbed two tankards and filled with what he realised was the same ale as Bilbo had at his Smial, maybe it's a family recipe.

As he was busy with that Thorin took the time to look around the room. It was not decorated like Bilbo's but there were lots of little portraits in ornate frames all over the wall. They were not just the usual kind you see either, of a person staring straight ahead sitting in a chair or standing next to something important to the family. No, these were paintings of Bilbo's family outside having a picnic or dancing there was one of a woman that looked so much like Bilbo doing archery. The one thing that was common to all though was everyone in all the paintings were smiling. 

‘I wonder if bilbo is in one of these’ he thought as he looked closely at each one.

Balin handed him the ale, not bothering to try and make conversation, he sat down at the table and watched as Thorin drank and slowly made his way around the room.

At around three quarters of the way around the room Thorin stopped.

“Oh” Thorin had not meant to say anything, but he could not help it. There in front of him was Bilbo, the painting was one of the bigger ones. It was Bilbo maybe five or six years ago, standing on a hill, maybe it was his Smial painted from behind. The grass had a layer dew drops making them shine like the brightest emeralds he had seen, all the while dotted with flowers of all different colours.

Bilbo was wearing what he had been wearing when they first met him but it was different. All his clothes seemed new in the painting. His hair was down except for some braids tied at the end with beads.

It must have been windy when it was painted because his hair was blown back, the sun shining through making it look like strands of gold. It also revealed his ears and their multiple piercing. Going down his body, you could see the tattoo on his chest of what looked to be an acorn just peeking out from his shirt, it seemed to be bigger than that though.

Bilbo was smiling so brightly, following where he was looking, there was a smaller figure, they weren't small though, just someone further away. The figure is a male hobbit going towards Bilbo arms open wide, even from the distance in the painting you can tell that the male is bigger than Bilbo.

‘Who is he’ Thorin frowned. ‘Why is Bilbo so happy to see him’

Thorin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around just as the Thain and Bilbo walked in.

“Well everything is all sorted, we are good to go whenever you two have finished your drinks” Bilbo said. 

“I will take my leave now, business to attend to” The Thain walked over and shook Thorin and Balin’s hands.

He then walked back to Bilbo and pulled him into a hug. 

“I will pray to Yavanna and her husband and ask them to watch over you all.” and with that he left.

Bilbo walked over to Thorin. As he got closer he saw that he was standing in front of his portrait.

‘He must have been looking at it’ Bilbo thought. ‘I wonder why?’

“Thorin, what are you doing over here?” Bilbo stood next to him and plucked the tankard out of Thorin's hand and took a mouthful. He smiled at him and handed it back. Thorin did nothing to stop Bilbo from taking a drink of his ale, he just stood there blinking, looking at him.

Balin had to stop himself from laughing as this all happened. Thorin, who he grew up with, watched and stood beside as he fought through many battles, was infatuated, enamoured, lovesick, call it what you want, and by the look on his face he didn't even know how far he had fallen. 

'If nothing else it would make the journey more interesting.' Balin thought

“Who is he?” Thorin shook himself out of the trance caused by Bilbo.

Bilbo looked around Thorin at the portrait, even though it was of him he had never actually seen it.

“Oh, he's no one. Come on let's go, I have a lot to do”

Thorin frowned at Bilbo's sudden change in mood. Gone was the happy, teasing Bilbo replaced with someone closed off who didn't want to talk.

‘Whoever that hobbit is, he caused Bilbo to shut down. He's bad news’

Thorin nodded his head and placed the tankard on the table.

“Come Balin, it’s time to leave”

The three all walked out, closing the door to the Great Smial behind them and made their way back to Bilbo’s home.


	5. Chapter 5

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

I am back working on each story and will try my best to return to the weekly update I had previously promised.  
I just wanted to take a moment to first of apologise for not informing you all that I would be taking a small break and secondly explain exactly why I took the break.  
Life can be extremely stressful for anyone, and at a time like this exceptionally so. It can badly affect your physical and mental health. For someone who has epilepsy, stress can trigger seizures. Due to the CoronaVirus I have been extremely stressed. The type of epilepsy I have is extremely rare, and I am telling you all to spread the word partly about epilepsy in general and partly about this specific type as it is so unknown. The type I have is called autoimmune epilepsy. The treatment I get for this considerably lowers my immune system so I am in the high risk category when it comes to the CoronaVirus.  
Autoimmune epilepsy is a difficult type to both treat and diagnose. If treatment is not started in the first 4 to 6 months the chance of being seizure free is almost 0. For me they did not realise what it was until 2 years after it first appeared. I had my first seizure on the 17th august 2017 and for the next two years I had 10 to 15 seizures a day. I was transferred to a different hospital and different doctor and he knew straight away what I had. They started treatment and managed to bring my seizure countdown to anywhere between 2 and 6. It will never go completely, at least not with the treatment available now.  
The one thing I could hope for though is for more people to know about this type of epilepsy. I have had to talk to many doctors and none of them had even heard of this type of epilepsy except for those on the team treating me.   
If more were aware, not just doctors but people in general, maybe diagnosis could happen sooner to the next person.   
Maybe by more people knowing about it someone won't be stuck, unable to live their life because no one knew in time.  
Maybe if more people know about it, someone will start looking into new treatment to help the people who weren't treated in time live a better life.   
I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my stories and who has read this note. Thank you for all your comments, I really do appreciate them.   
Knowing that people like what I am writing gives me a reason to continue with them and I can't help but smile when I see the lovely comments.  
On that note though, I do apologise for all the mistakes I have made. I have tried my best to make sure I corrected any before I post each chapter. I do think though I should be allowed a small amount of leniency. Due to the amount of seizures I previously suffered from, a certain medication I was on and a week in a coma, my english suffered and I’m still working on getting back to my previous self. I would appreciate it that instead of posting angry comments or sending angry messages, you take that time to tell me instead, the mistake I made so I can correct it.   
Thank you, I will post the actual chapter as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

I know I'm terrible, I still haven't posted a new chapter. I am currently writing one and almost finished, I am going to write a few chapters though before I post one. The reason I am doing this though is that I want to make sure something like this doesn't happen again. If my medication stops working or my seizures go up again I can still post chapters. So please bare with me for a little bit longer and I promise the new chapter will be posted.

I want to thank everyone for their well wishes and kind words toward me and my health. It really did help to know that all of you understood why I couldn't post any chapters for a while. 

I also would like to know if any of you that have read all of my fic and have liked the way I have written this, would like to read a small bit of my newest chapter and give me a small bit of feedback on it. I have been trying to write it for the last couple of weeks now and I feel like my writing style has slightly changed, which is why it has taken me so long to finish the chapter. If so just write in the comments that you would like to and we can sort out a way to contact each other. As a thanks I will send you a very awful drawing I did of what I picture Bilbo to look like in this fic, just better then the way I have drawn him obviously. 

Thanks again for putting up with my terribly long gap between chapters and I promise there will be at least one by the end of the month.


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbo roughly pushed open the door of his Smial. He walked in, a slight frown on his face, he stopped when he saw the dwarrow staring at him in confusion. With a strained smile he walked towards them.

"It's almost time for dinner, I'll start on the food as soon as I've changed" and with that he left for his room.

Everyone slowly looked at Thorin and Balin. "What was that ?" Nori asked, scratching his chin, squinting down the hall, trying to see Bilbo. Balin and Thorin looked at each other and had a whole conversation with just their eyes.

"We just had a bit of an issue, but it's all sorted, no worries." Balin smiled, as he sat down.

"What sorta issue?" Dwalin asked, wondering why he wasn't there if there was a problem that needed sorting.

"It was small and like I said, it's sorted"

"It doesn't seem small, not from the way he acted" Nori piped up, walking closer to the two brothers. Leaning on Dwalin's shoulder, he looked closely at Balin.

"You're lying" he smirked, knowing he had caught Balin out. "Remember I know when someone's lying" He stood up and walked over to Bofur, sitting down next to him but still watching Balin.

"I had a disagreement with my cousin on our way back, it's a regular occurrence. She isn't the easiest to get along with. Words were said. A lot harsher than usual. Is that okay with you all? Now that you know" Bilbo had walked in so quietly no one had heard him entering, he stood next to the doorway, leaning against the wall, arms folded. The dwarrow nodded , not quite sure what to say. Thorin and Balin on the other hand were impressed that Nori had believed him.

"Right I'm going to start on the food." Bilbo didn't wait for anyone to say anything and left for the kitchen.

The dwarrow began to talk to each other and Thorin stared after Bilbo.

'Would he be annoyed if I followed, I could offer to help? But I don't know how to cook, I never cooked before.' He continued to look hopelessly after Bilbo, paying no attention to what was going on around him.

In the group of dwarrow, Fili elbowed Kili in the ribs.

"Ow, what the hell" he shouted. Fili quickly put his hand over Kili's mouth, trying to shut him up.

"Look," Fili said pointing at Thorin. Kili looked at where Fili was pointing.

Pushing Fili's hand from his mouth he said. "why does he look like that, he looks confused, like when he's lost, confused" Fili laughed and shook his head.

"He isn't lost Ki, well not in that way, he likes Bilbo and I don't think he realizes how much he likes him."

"Wait, you don't mean that uncle"

"Yes"

"And Bilbo"

"Yes"

"They're that"

"Yes Ki, they're that" Kili just stared at Fili mouth gaping open, not sure what to think. Fili laughed at Kili's expression and shook his head.

"He is so stupid when it comes to love"

"What do you mean ? "

" He had given up on finding his one Ki, he thought that they were lost in the fall of Erebor because he never found anyone through the travels, and he looked for so many years, but he never thought to look outside of the dwarrow race. I don't know if anyone ever had someone who was not a dwarrow before.”

“We should help him, it might be fun. He doesn't have to know” Kili grinned.

“It’ll make the journey more interesting if nothing else” Fili grinned back. They both turned back to the group, not wanting to look too suspicious and get caught before they could even begin their new plan to ~~terrorise~~ help Thorin.

While no one was paying attention, Thorin finally built up the courage to enter the kitchen and offer what little help that he could. He stopped dead at the doorway, not daring to go in any further until he had Bilbo’s permission, suddenly remembering how Dís would fire pots at his head if he walked in while she was cooking, without asking first.

“ Can I do anything to help?” Bilbo stopped what he was doing and looked at him.

“Can you actually do anything ?" He asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"I can peel vegetables and wash dishes," Thorin said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well come on then, how have you gotten to your age and not learned how to cook" Bilbo shook his head, handing Thorin a knife. He pointed to a large brown bag in the corner.

"Grab that and come over here, you can peel the potatoes, I'll show you how to boil them and you can be in charge of that and the dishes." Thorin looked slightly nervous but did what Bilbo asked. He took hold of a large pot that Bilbo passed him and began his task.

No words were said as they worked, it wasn't a comfortable silence though.

'Have I angered him?' Thorin glanced over at Bilbo and saw he was focused on baking what looked to be a blueberry pie. 'Maybe I should say something, apologize maybe' Thorin put the knife down, and cleared his throat.

"Bilbo, I"

"You're finished, great," Bilbo cut in before Thorin could finish. Nodding Thorin passed the large pot to him. "Come over here, I'll show you what to do" Bilbo walked over to the sink and began to fill the pot with water.

"Right so when this is filled to here" Bilbo put his hand about three quarters up the pot "you can put it on the range over there, and light a flame under it. In about half an hour, check with a fork if they are soft. If they are, take them off and pour out the water. I'll tell you what to do when they are done. Once you have them on the range you can do the dishes." Once he had explained everything, he began to walk away.

“Bilbo wait” Thorin grabbed Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo stopped but didn't turn around.

“What is it, i’m busy”

“Look, I didn't mean to make you upset. I shouldn't have asked about the picture.”

“ You didn't upset me ok, I just hadn't seen that painting until today and it reminded me of something best left forgotten, and no Thorin I don't want to talk about it.”

Thorin closed his mouth quickly, stopping what he was about to say.

“Thorin I know you said you couldn't cook, but you should at least know how to turn off a tap” Bilbo reached across brushing against Thorin's chest and flicked the tap off.

“ Do I need to go with you when you are having a bath as well, just to make sure you don't flood the place?” Bilbo smirked, teasing him, obviously trying to lighten the mood and get off the serious topic. Thorin blushed, picturing himself and Bilbo sharing a bath.

“Of course not” he turned and put the potatoes on the range. Everything fell into a comfortable silence, occasionally broken by Bilbo explaining what Thorin can do next.

In no time at all dinner was cooked, and they carried it out to the table. As they entered the dining room the dwarrow fell silent and looked at the two in shock, they couldn't believe that Thorin, their king, was working in the kitchen.

This was something even Dis couldn't get him to do. Yet here it was, right in front of their eyes. Dwalin opened his mouth, but before he could make any kind of comment, Balin elbowed him in the side discreetly, making him shut his mouth immediately. He turned to look at Balin, eyebrow raised, the minute Thorin and Bilbo headed back to the kitchen he asked.

“Whatcha do that for”

“Use your eyes brother, Thorin is captivated by the hobbit.” Balin whispered.

“You don't mean to tell me that the hobbit is Thorin's one?” Dwalin looked shocked, staring back towards the door Bilbo and Thorin had left through.

“Aye I do”

“Does ‘e even know?”

“From what I have seen, he doesn't” Balin shook his head

“Well this will make for one interestin’ journey if nothin’ else” Dwalin smirked at Balin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to get back into writing, I have all the ideas for the stories, but actually putting them down on paper is difficult. I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter. I have started on the next chapter but I don't know when i'll be done. I'm not abandoning this I promise, it is just taking me a long time. Thank you all for reading this and your kind reviews make me really happy so thank you.

Dinner was had in the usual dwarven fashion, when it was over and the dishes cleared, everyone vacated the dining room and made themselves comfortable in the sitting room.  
‘I need to find out who this last member is, I'm pretty confident it's who I think’ Bilbo thought to himself. He took the tankard of ale from Thorin and drank. ‘ If it is him, I need to make sure I'm well enough prepared.’  
Finishing the last drop from his tankard, bilbo stood to get more. ‘Maybe I should wait until they are a little drunk before I ask? No it takes too much ale, they won't get drunk on what I have, not when they are all sharing.’ After drinking another tankard of ale Bilbo turned to face all the dwarrow.  
“Who is your companion we are waiting for” he raised his voice, drowning out the sound of the dwarrow. “Is it another dwarf?”  
“He is the wizard Gandalf. You know him, do you not?” Dori spoke up, from the back of the room.  
“Unfortunately yes, I have done a few jobs for him before. Never as easy as he likes to make out.” Bilbo left it at that, walking into the only empty corner in the room to think over things.  
The rest of the evening was quiet for a dwarven gathering, one by one they all trickled off to their rooms. Leaving only three still awake.  
Balin,Dwalin and Thorin sat in silence for a while, gathering their thoughts while sipping on their tankards of ale.  
“Do ya think he’s playing us?” Dwaling quietly asked, not looking up from the table.  
“Bilbo? Of course not, he seems a very trustworthy hobbit” Thorin shot back, eyes flashing in anger.  
“Calm m’boy, he means Tharkûn.” Balin had a small smile on his face, but you could see the worry underneath. “ I am beginning to wonder myself, if he is being entirely truthful.”  
Thorin nodded his head in agreement. “We only travelled here early to see Gandalf’s burglar, it seemed slightly concerning that he was able to find one so quickly.”  
“He’s ‘ad it all planned out.” Dwalin sighed, shaking his head, partly in anger at Gandalf and partly in anger at himself for not seeing it.  
“We must still make this journey, Erebor is our home, we cannot fail.”  
Dwalin and Balin nodded their heads in agreement, they would make sure they did not fail.  
Conversation slowly turned to other topics, soon enough they all retired to their beds.

The next morning, for the first time in a long time, Thorin woke late. He wandered down to the dining room and found on the table. a plate full of cold meats, bread and cheese. Left next to the plate, was a piece of parchment, written on it, with the most beautiful writing he had seen, was his name. Quickly eating the food, not really giving himself time to enjoy it, he rushed off in search of Bilbo.  
He looked throughout the surprisingly large Smial, even finding himself lost a few times, but found no trace of Bilbo. Finally after what seemed like hours of searching he decided to ask a member of his company.  
Walking out towards the round green door, he stopped the first dwarrow he saw, Gloin.  
"Ah Gloin, I could do with some help of a sort."  
Gloin stopped and looked at Thorin, slightly confused.  
"Of course Thorin, is it some gold you need ?" Gloin had been put in charge of the company's gold, as a banker when Erebor was still their home, he was more than capable of keeping watch over their money and keeping track of who used it and what on. Due to that, it was the most common reason he was stopped and asked for help by a member of their group.  
"Not today, no, I am wishing to know if you had seen our host, Bilbo."  
"Aye I have, he wandered off into the square, he received a letter in the post today and rushed off, must have been important." Gloin stroked his beard in thought.  
"Thank you Gloin, I am going for a walk myself, I wanted to see what the blacksmith's forge is like here, it might be of use to us."   
As Thorin walked off, and out of the Smial, Gloin looked at him in surprise.   
"Yes brother, you guessed right. I was surprised myself when I realised." Oin walked up next to Gloin, smiling.  
"I am happy he has found his one, I never would have thought it would be here though, and a hobbit as well."  
Oin began walking towards the sitting room, stopping just outside the doorway   
"Ahh but no ordinary hobbit”   
“Right as always brother” Gloin shook his head, a smile on his face “ it will make for an interesting journey” he muttered under his breath, turning and following his brother.

Thorin wandered down the curved lane, following the signs pointing towards the centre of the village. As he began to get close he saw children running, their mothers close behind them. Homes became less frequent, shops taking their places.

Walking into the village square, he stopped, looking around at the crowded area. Market stalls were everywhere, each one surrounded by hobbits. It was so busy he could barely make out what each stall was selling.  
‘Is there a market on every day here or am I just unlucky?’ Thorin thought to himself.  
He began slowly walking through the square, keeping a sharp eye out, making sure not to miss Bilbo if he was there.   
Weaving in and around crowded areas, he soon found himself on the opposite side of the square.  
Feeling lost and unsure what to do, Thorin stood and looked back at the market.  
Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a sign on a building  
‘Blacksmiths. I’m surprised they have one. I thought I might have to travel to Bree’  
Postponing his search for Bilbo, he made his way to the blacksmiths.  
Pushing open the door he walked in. It was a small room, a wall to wall counter blocking a doorway into the back.  
‘I guess that's where the forge is’ Thorin waited for a moment, wondering if anyone was going to appear from the back.  
“Hello, I wish to speak to the owner” He finally called.  
The sound of rustling and what seemed to be a chair scraping of the ground came from the back room.  
“Comin’, sorry I didn't realise there was someone ‘ere.” a voice called. A male hobbit quickly rushed through the door. He was old, with grey curly hair and a worn, weathered face. He looked up at Thorin and smiled.  
“A Dwarf, you've traveled far to end up ‘ere. You're ‘ere in the Shire for a reason. We don’t get outsiders ‘ere unless they wantin’ somethin’, or someone.”  
“I was hoping that I would be able to use your forge for a few days. Make some repairs to some items of mine and my company.”  
“Well I ain’t busy, use it as long as ye like”  
Thorin nodded in thanks and walked out of the blacksmiths.  
“Mister Baggins is down with ‘em ‘ere Bounders, if you be looking fer ‘im. Keep on down the lane on the left. Big ol’ wooden place. Can’t miss it”  
Thorin nodded again, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
